


how not to deal with your girfriend being hot

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: The aftermath of Tadow.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	how not to deal with your girfriend being hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> our mysterious i, pls accept this humble offering. you deserve all the fics! i love you

“I am going to die,” Minji wails, starfished face-down on the floor. “I am going to drown in a puddle of my own bodily fluids and it’s going to be ugly and you will all hate me.”

Somewhere in the distance, her phone loops Tadow for the fifth time.

“I’ll be honest, unnie, I kind of already hate you,” Gahyeon says somewhere above her.

“You don’t _ understand,” _ Minji groans, lifting her head just enough to glare at Gahyeon. “This is an  _ attack. _ I am  _ attacked.” _

“Hate to break it to you,” Siyeon’s voice floats from Minji’s other side, accompanied by a pat on the back that’s a little too painful to be sympathetic. “But we all saw the video. Bora is extremely hot. You have to learn to live with it. Or take her out or something.”

“I took her out yesterday,” Minji whines into the floor. “I also took Handong out yesterday. We had a date. Made out in a girls’ bathroom. It was great.”

“That is so much more information than I would have ever wanted to know,” Gahyeon says, voice even. “Can you please go whine about how hot your girlfriend is to your actual girlfriend? Or your other girlfriend? Literally any group of people that does not evolve me?”

Minji sits up, pauses the seventh loop of Tadow just to glare at her. “I listen to you whine about how sweet Siyeon is every single day and I am  _ supportive. _ What an ungrateful child.”

Gahyeon only stares in horror as there is a long pause, enough for Minji to question her life choices before-

“You whine to her? Why do you not whine at me? I wanna hear it! You never praise me!” Siyeon gets out all in a rush, whining, and Gahyeon’s horror morphs into betrayal, once again aimed at Minji.

“But I tell you you’re sweet all the time,” Gahyeon tries, employing the puppy eyes. 

Predictably, Siyeon melts in an instant. She still sounds petulant, though. “But you never say it in front of other people, I thought you’re embarrassed of me.”

“For good reason,” Minji mutters under her breath but is ignored (Siyeon) and glared at still (Gahyeon).

“I would never,” Gahyeon gasps, in that overdramatic way that she thinks is ironic but Minji can see it for what it is: Siyeon rubbing off on her.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go find a girlfriend to make out with.” Minji sighs after Siyeon has positioned herself in Gahyeon’s lap and no one is paying attention to her. 

She doesn’t get a response. Not even a fake gagging noise! Kids these days, she shakes her head as she heads for the door, oblivious to the twin looks of triumph that follow her out.


End file.
